Jinxed
by BeastBoysWifey007
Summary: Raven is trying to hide her love for Beast Boy, but Jinx is going to ruin her secret & take over the Titans in one clean sweep. Can Raven find it in herself to put her pride aside and save the Titans? Or will they fall because of her fear of her true love
1. The Heart of Raven Roth

**Okay, So this is my first fanfic (yay!) Go head and read but be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans...or, unfortunately, Very Sexy Beast Boy (lol)**

**So here goes nothing...Ladies and Gents, I give you...Jinxed!**

"…It seems as if no matter what, you can't have the thing you crave most. At first it actually seems impossible to find out exactly what that thing is. But when you do, it's always out of reach. I mean it's either that, or I'm just afraid to reach out and grab it. Is it fear? It couldn't be fear though…I fear nothing. Then what is this feeling I get? Is it embarrassment? It shouldn't be because this is nothing to be embarrassed about. After all, it is just a little crush…right? (Sigh) Wrong, Raven. I know it's not. I know it's far beyond this high school emotion. Maybe it IS fear. Maybe I'm afraid of what he'll say; what he'll think. Maybe I'm just so filled with pride that I'd NEVER admit it (this "crush" I mean). But I've realized that you can't hide behind what frightens you the most. So I won't let fear consume me. I'm better than that. I know I'd never let this pass my lips…until now. This is more than a crush…this indulging emotion that's taking me over is lov---…"

A book flew across the room, knocking over her lamp that fell and knocked over the hot cup of tea she had been savoring for the past half hour. Closing her eyes in frustration, she shut the diary and fixed her lamp back in place. She slid off her bed and began picking up the broken pieces of the cup and held out her hand, allowing her black power to surround the towel at the edge of her bed and bring it to her. She started wiping up the spilled tea and began to slightly smile. She remembered why she actually cherished this tea more than any of the 1000 cups she'd ever had…

_One Hour Ago_

"Rae, you okay in there? You been in your room like all day."

"I'm fine Beast Boy. Now go away."

"Are you sure? Do you need somebody to play with? Cuz you know I got TONS of games! We could start with Connect Four and when I beat you in that, I could destroy you in Soul Caliber 3. Then maybe we could get into Monopoly. You can be the car this time. And how bout…ummm…Uno! Yea Uno is the ultimate cheer-up game too. Maybe after that we could…"

"I said I'm fine. Now could you please go away?"

"But I wanna play." He whined.

"Okay Beast Boy. I've got a game we could play." She said in her monotone voice.

Beast Boy smiled and wondered what it could possibly be. A chance to spend time with Raven is all he really wanted.

"REALLY?!? What is it?

"It's called 'Get Away From My Door Or You'll Have To Live In The Medical Wing For The Rest Of Your Miserable Little God Forsaken Life Because I Will Tear You Limb From Limb'."

"Cool! How do you pla…Hey wait a minute. That doesn't sound like a very nice game dude."

He waited for Raven's reply, but found none. He pouted, lip out and all, and planted a frown on his face. Just as he was about to give up all hope, he got an idea. With a light bulb above his head and an ear-to-ear gin, he swiftly flew down the stairs and prepared a nice hot cup of green tea ("Her favorite." He thought). Beast Boy wasn't a real tea drinker, but today, he just had a craving for it which seemed to be out of the clear blue sky. He was sure Raven wouldn't mind if he 'stole' a bag for himself. So, he quickly fixed himself a cup and continued on his mission.

He ever so carefully crept back up the flight of stairs to the Goth's room. He then set down the china cup and plate and started to say something obnoxious to get her attention. He stopped himself and quickly changed his mind as he pulled out a black ballpoint pen from his small pocket. He then scribbled something on the tag of the tea bag, scratched it out because of the lowercase 'r' that should have been capitalized, and replaced it with the right letter. As soon as he finished, he rapped at the door 3 times, causing a very annoyed Raven to get up and crack open the door with fire in her eyes.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD You to…" she calmed down almost immediately when she realized no one was there to hear her angered voice.

"Beast Boy?" she asked in all curiousness. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to shut her door when her foot tapped the edged of the cup on the floor. She looked questioningly at the steaming cup wondering how this got there at all. Stepping partially out of the darkness of her room, she looked to the left and then to the right. When she was certain that nobody was there, she stooped down and gently picked up the hot tea and plate. Without a moments hesitation she slid the door closed.

As she turned to put the cup down on her nightstand, she noticed the sloppy but legible writing on the tag. She took a closer look and read the inscription:

'Raven,

Hope this game is good enough 4 u 2 play…"

Raven chuckled and sat on the edge of her bed.

"This isn't a game, but I like how you play," she said, commenting on Beast Boy.

As those words come out of her mouth, a little fly on the outside of her door plunged onto the carpet. Fortunately, this fly was green, with a small annoying voice, and little hearts in his eyes. Beast Boy realized that if he kept 'playing' for a while, he just might win what he wants the most---The Heart of Raven Roth.

_End of Flashback_

Raven was smiling. As a matter of fact, cheesing at the memory of the entire Green Tea Extravaganza. At first she didn't notice, but it then became very obvious when she looked above her head to see 50 percent of her belongings floating about her room at their own pace. Quickly, she diluted her happiness and watched everything fall to the ground. Raven put her head down in angst knowing deep within her heart she couldn't possibly control her powers with this bottled up inside of her. And although she feared nothing, she was afraid of what he would think.

She cleaned up her room trying not to think about Beast Boy. (Of course she didn't feel like cleaning an entire room all over again). Raven needed some time to get her thoughts together. She decided to meditate to take this all off her mind…

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos.

Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos.

Azarath Metr--…"

A knock at her window disrupted her process. "Who's there?" she asked fiercely. Gently placing her feet back on the ground, she took a step closer to the window. "Show yourself!" she said, this time more demanding.

When no answer came, she became tired of playing games with this mysterious person and pulled back the blinds only to come eye to eye with…

**Yea a cliffie at the end of the first chapter. (And the crowd goes wild ********) this is my first fan fic so do me a favor and R&R. Be nice! Lol. And I'll probably update every week or so. So if it's like Monday and u look on here Thursday and there's no 2****nd**** chapter, don't worry, It'll probably be there on like Saturday or Sunday okay? Lotz Of Love!**

**-Bianca**


	2. VooDoo A La Mode

**Hi all. Here's chapter 2. I didn't get alot of reviews on my first chapter. It's not discouraging but just a hint 2 write better i guess...lol. But regardless, I'll keep them up for those who want 2 read it**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Ladies n Gents, Once more I give you Jinxed!**

A knock at her window disrupted her process. "Who's there?" she asked fiercely. She took a step closer to the window. 'Show yourself!" she said, this time more demanding. When no answer came, she became tired of playing games with this mysterious person and pulled back the blinds only to come eye to eye with…

"Jinx?" Raven questioned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Cool your jets, chick. Just stopping by to say hello." She replied coyly

"Since when have you and any of the titans been friends?"

"That's none of your concern…and quit with all the questioning already."

Raven had 'had it up to here' with the crap. You could almost see the blood boiling in her gray veins. Already annoyed with the fact that she had to hide her love for Beast Boy for all eternity, seeing a stranger that she wasn't very fond of in her privacy didn't make the situation better.

"Enough with the games Jinx, you've got 5 seconds to tell me what the hell you're doing in here before I destroy you."

"Relax, relax. No need for all the temper. Besides, isn't there always a perfectly good explanation for everything I do?"

"Five."

"Oh wow, you're scaring me to death with your little countdown. Gees Raven, I would think you could come up with something more ferocious than that. C'mon let me just…"

"Four." Raven's muscles began to tense

"So, you're really not gonna give me a chance to break this down, huh?"

The tips of Raven's fingers began to glow black with power, then her palms. Soon her entire hand was filled with darkness, ready to attack.

"Three."

Jinx loved the way she had Raven in the palm of her hands. Little did Raven know she was getting just what she wanted.

"Fine, fine. You win. Let me break this down to you…I know your deepest darkest secret."

"Two." Raven said, eyes beginning to glow, prepared to strike the witch down within the next moment.

Jinx only smiled at her opponent while she drummed her fingers on the edge of the windowsill. She knew what she was doing to Raven. She knew that if she proved she didn't fear her, it would only agitate her more, which it did.

With one number left in sync, the Goth hissed, "Any last words?"

"Actually," said Jinx "Yes."

"Too Late…Azarath Metrion Z---…"

Before she could complete her chant In hopes of seriously hurting the pink girl, she heard 7 little words. Only seven words that caused her to completely retreat her attack.

"I know that you want Beast Boy!" Jinx screamed at her foe. Raven's eyes were once again purple and her pale skin returned as well.

"What did you just say?"

"Are you deaf? Here, let me say it a little louder…I KNOW THAT YOU WANT BEA---…"

Raven lunged at Jinx but missed due to her ducking on the outside of the window.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want to hurt me, I mean as long as I know your secret and all.

"I don't understand" said a quite dumbfounded Raven.

"It's simple." She said, helping herself the rest of the way in her window. She walked over and sat on Raven's bed. "Because I know your pathetic little weakness, you couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"Wanna bet?" Raven spat, ready to attempt to destroy her once more.

"How much?" she laughed, picking up the black diary. "You see, as long as I know the deal, you'll be my…well…puppet, so to speak."

"Wait, how do you even know this? None of this is making any sense at all. You just knock on my window and all of a sudden claim you know about me. You have no idea…"

"Oh enough already. Don't worry about all of that. You have bigger things to worry about."

"Such as?" questioned Raven.

"Hmmm, I don't know." She said with much sarcasm. "I mean it could be how I'm going to take over this joint and how I'm going to tell THE WORLD how you really feel about a CERTAIN SOMONE or…"

"You wouldn't."

"Ha! Are you kidding me? I would and I am. I mean seriously, this is too rich! Who wouldn't take this grand opportunity to ruin Raven Roth? Do you remember that cup of tea? Well, your precious Garfield actually made two cups. One of them was for him. I very sneakily switched the regular tea bag with one of my own." she chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It simply means this: If you touch me, he dies. There's a tonic flowing through his veins as we speak. It's combined with a serum that I accidentally took on purpose…or did I purposely take it on purpose?" Jinx laughed out loud at the thought. "Basically it's designed so that if my heart slows down or stops, so does his. Every scratch I get, he will too. Every single mark placed on my body will magically appear on his. He and I are one person now. It's my latest and greatest spell, Voodoo A la Mode. Pretty Neat huh?" she asked sarcastically.

Raven was so angry, furious at that. But it was no use being enraged. Jinx had indeed found her one weak spot, her love for Beast Boy. How could this be? Who was behind all this? After all, this is Raven we're talking about. She never thought in a million years that something she expected to turn out wonderful would come out destroying her. Giving in was something Raven wouldn't do but what choice did she have?

"Speechless, my dear?" said Jinx, with a sly smirk on her pale face.

Raven had no choice but to succumb to whatever Jinx wanted her to do for 2 reasons: One being If Jinx told anybody about her true feelings, it could ruin her. It would completely overcome all that she ever was, a complete mystery. Two, if she laid one finger on Jinx, it would hurt Beast Boy. She didn't know which was more important at the time, ruining who she was or bringing harm to her heart, Beast Boy.

"So." Said Jinx, taking her mind off her previous troubles. "Because I've wasted enough of your time, I'll just get straight to the point. I'm going to destroy you Titans. And you get the pleasure of sitting back and watching. Isn't that peachy?"

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her words pierced her soul like blades as she sat flabbergasted, taking it all in.

"Just how do you plan to do all this by yourself?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. But I might start it all off a little something like THIS…"

Jinx sprung off the bed and clapped her hands together towards Raven, sending a blast of pink lightning at her. The powerful bolt sent Raven flying across the room and slamming into the double doors of her closet. Quickly forgetting the bewitched potion Jinx had just told her about, she jumped up with black bolts aiming for the witch.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Black power sped into the chest of jinx, causing her fly into the nearest wall. A crash came from a room downstairs.

"Is that all you got, you gothic bitch?"

"I'm just getting started…Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" another blast of darkness and once again, it sent Jinx soaring into her dresser. Another crash came from the room below, this time glass shattered. Raven had heard nothing.

Jinx shook it off and sent yet another pink ray towards Raven. She missed but she did knock over the lamp that had fallen for the second time that evening. Raven ran full speed at the girl, giving her a full blow to her mouth. Wiping the blood from her mouth, Jinx retaliated by punching her back. Scratching, biting, kicking, screaming, a pink flash, powerful punches, slamming, a black ray of power discombobulated the dark room. Cries of pain could be heard for miles away echoed from the room below. Raven's ears had heard none of it. Raven slammed the little witch on the wall with her black power. She gripped her up by her shirt and held her in place. She now stood face-to-face and eye-to-eye with Jinx, trying her best to see out of her now blackened eye.

"Who's the gothic bitch now?"

Jinx looked up into the purple eyes of Raven, smiled, and simply replied, "I don't know, why don't you ask Beast Boy?"

Raven immediately remembered about the spell. She released her foe, letting her drop to the floor. She ran outside of her room and down the hall into the living room to find a broken plasma TV, a tattered couch, a now destroyed video game, a $40 lamp with a shattered bulb, a jaw-dropped Cyborg, and Beast Boy lying cold out on the blood-stained carpet.

**Okey Dokey…so here's another chapter. I want your opinion on what you think should happen next. And let me know what you think of it so far. Don't 4get this is my first one! But even still, those of you who have been doing this for like years and years let me know the deal. Review 4 me!**

**Lotz Of Love,**

**-Bianca**


	3. Hang In There

"Raven?" Beast Boy said weakly through a partially bloody mouth.

"Beast Boy are you okay?" Raven asked plain-faced. Trying not to show her true fear and guilt that was now welling up inside of her. She kneeled at his side as she rolled him over into her sore arms.

"Raven…I can't see…Why…is it…dark? My legs Raven…I can't feel…my…" suddenly his weak voice stopped.

"You're going to be fine okay. Just tell me where it hurts the most."

Raven heard nothing.

"Beast Boy?" she said, cupping his chin hoping for some kind of response.

"Beast Boy?" she said once more, this time with a sense of panic in her eyes.

"Answer me dammit!" when she received no response, she bit her bottom lip holding back the hot tears forming in her eyes. She just knew Beast Boy was gone. She suddenly remembered something. Quickly she got up and sped into her room. Raven walked over to Jinx who was in the same spot she last left her, on the floor leaning against her dresser. She sat the witch up and put her ear to her mouth. She waited for a moment until she felt the hot breath against her face. Raven sighed in relief as she drug her into the living room with Beast Boy.

"Help me get them into the medical wing." She said to Cyborg. He hadn't moved for the past 5 minutes. The last thing he had saw was his best friend being flung around by some magical force. Not to mention the game that he was winning which was now totally destroyed. But that wasn't the worst of his problems.

"Is he dead?" he asked curiously

"No he's fine. As long as SHE's breathing, HE'll be okay"

"Okay that's good…NOW WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?!?"

"Cyborg we don't have much time just help me out okay." She said as she wiped the small trickle of blood coming from her nose.

"But this don't make any damn sense! First, I'm mindin my own business, playin a little madden with my green dude. Next thing I know, he's flyin around here like a saucer. You better tell me something cuz somethin's not right."

"CYBORG! I will explain everything later. Just help me before something worse happens."

He could feel the anger in her voice and didn't hesitate to assist her in whatever it was she needed.

"But what about this mess? Who's gonna clean it up? Not me. I ALWAYS cook and clean up after the nasty butts in this tower."

"That doesn't matter right now." said Raven as she picked up Jinx. "Let's just get them to the medical wing and fix them up. I'll see that Jinx get catered to first."

"Why is she going first? " Cyborg questioned

"Because she's a little more important."

"And why is that? Since when have any of us been friends with her?" He said sarcastically

"Look, as long as we keep her alive, Beast Bo…" she sighed in frustration "why am I explaining myself to you right now?" she said under her under her breath, but loud enough

Cyborg wasn't impressed with her attitude and started to ask another question

"But Raven, how come…"

"Just COME ON!" She yelled causing a window to crack due to her powers. "Ugh!" She floated away towards the medical wing in attempts to calm herself from her radiating frustration.

Cyborg realized that this had to be more serious than he thought. He scooped his small friend up.

"Hang in there." He said to an unconscious Beast Boy. He gently picked him up and proceeded to carry Beast Boy into the Medical Wing of the tower.

So there you have it. Another chapter down the drain. I know it was kind of short but I didn't want to overdo a chapter yano. I'm still kind of nervous with this being my first fanfic and all. But I hope its rocking your socks regardless. (smile) Tell me what you think should/is going to happen next. If I like your idea, I just might throw it in a mix my story up. It's always fun to experiment with new ideas!

**Lotz Ov Love,**

**BeastBoysWifey007**


	4. To My Reviewers

To my Reviewers,

As you all know I have been writing the FanFic "Jinxed". Unfortunately, I didn't get as many reviews as expected. Because of this, I've decided to delete this story and my profile. I don't think I'm exactly made to write my stories in excellence as many of you do. I apologize if any of you truly wanted to read whatever this story had in store. I also apologize to those who expected more from me. As I had mentioned before, this was my first FanFic. Even still, I know just as well as all of you, it could have been better. So I'll go back to being anonymous and review stories for other people who continue to conjure up brilliant creations.

One day I hope to achieve my goal of creating a phenomenal story that will receive a lot more reviews. Until then, you'll find me in your reviews reminding you how much I love all of your stories.

Sincerely,

BeastBoysWifey


End file.
